Harry Potter and the Chariots of Light
by King
Summary: While Harry experiments with teenage rebellion to get his mind off Sirius, more problems pop up for Harry. As close to canon as possible, and a bit of fresh air for everyone sick of romance and action stories that are pointless and have no plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

**Author's Note: **This is going to be as close to canon as possible, with my ideas. I hope you find this enjoyable while calming the storm under your skins for the wait of the sixth book. If you find anything that is too far-fetched, or something that irks you, please let me know as to make this an enjoyable and non-time wasting experience for you. Enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Chariots of Light**

**Chapter 1**

Contrary to last summer, this one was cold and wet. Harry Potter was lying on the floor of Number Four, Privet Drive; listening to the radio the _merciless_ Dursleys gave him. It was, in fact, an old, broken radio from Dudley, which was repaired by Vernon Dursley as a, _Welcome Home, Harry,_ if you will. Though it was scratchy at best, it worked. Harry figured it was bittersweet for Vernon to acknowledge his _beloved _nephew. It kept Harry in his room listening to the news, instead of down in the populace of the household. It also showed that…_ freak_ with the freaky eye that they were treating him right, like they always do, but to actually give his nephew something that worked. Now that was just a waste, and Vernon Dursley was not a wasteful man.

Harry knew it was for the sole purpose of pleasing Mad-Eye. It would have never happened had he not threatened the Dursleys. It didn't matter though; it kept Harry away from the Dursleys. Something that would always please Harry.

It was the beginning of July now, and it hadn't stopped raining since after two days of Harry's arrival. Instead of walking around the neighborhood as he did last year to soothe his worries, he had nothing to do except stay in his room. He usually laid on the floor; it was less lumpy than his bed, and just look at the ceiling. He always reflected on the past few years, but never of the past month. He would stop just before the Easter holidays of last year.

At first, he thought of the day the Dementors arrived. Particularly the part where Vernon grabbed him around the neck, preceding to throttle him. The part that interested Harry, however, was the part when it seemed his flesh burned Vernon. Almost like when Quirrel in First Year tried touching him. Was this the power Voldemort didn't have? Also, when the Dementors descended upon Dudley and himself, he called a spell out and his wand responded, when he wasn't even touching it. There was also no mention of that charge during his hearing. Did that mean that the Ministry couldn't pick up that magic, or that concerning the powerfulness of the Patronus Charm overshadowed a simple Lighting Charm?

Harry tried to perform the same thing again, but to no luck. His wand laid on the broken vanity in Harry's mirror, where Harry finally caught a sight of himself. His hair was stringy and greasy and his skin was pallid, with dark circles around his eyes. Harry closed his eyes with disgust on his face; wishing, thinking of what his face used to look like, willing himself to look like that once again. Then, upon opening his eyes, his mouth fell with surprise. There, staring back at him was a normal looking Harry. The possibilities just seemed to keep coming to him. Again and again, Harry changed his appearance. From an old man with abnormally bushy eyebrows, to a handsome playboy with lime green hair, yes, this definitely had its rewards.

That was a week ago, Harry realized. Three days ago, Harry opted to utilize his new ability. When all the Dursleys were asleep, he snuck some money out of Vernon's wallet, and crept his way out of the Dursley household. In the rain, he trudged along to the closest corner store, disguised as 'Barney' as he liked to call him. He was a stooped man with dirty gray hair and the bushiest eyebrows for miles. While a pained expression was always on his face, Harry was pleased with the way he looked and felt fit as a fiddle. Nervously, he made his way to the cheapest whiskey he could find. He figured that if he didn't like it, it wouldn't be that big of a waste of money. Without difficulty, Harry was back in his room, soaked to the bone and freezing, but not noticing with being so focused on his booty.

Harry wanted to find out what the big deal was. Why everyone wanted to drink, why Dudley and his gang were so proud of this feat, why people said it took them away from there problems. Harry screwed the top off and took a great big swig, only to spit it out all over. He was repulsed by the taste, but was now enjoying the warming his mouth was going over. He decided to take a smaller drink, which went down okay. He thoroughly enjoyed the warm sensation of the drink rolling down his tongue, spreading through all of his limbs. He took more and more drinks until the room was spinning and the bottle was bone dry. He was now thinking about Sirius, the one thing he tried not to think about. It wasn't too bad now; it was what Harry thought an outer body experience might be. He wasn't too sad about it; it just kept going over and over in his mind.

A pity he didn't discover his ability last year. Harry thought it could have saved him some sleep, for when Harry drank until he passed out, it was the greatest sleep he had. No dreams or nightmares, no visions or mind controlling, just black. Just how Harry liked it.

A week had now passed, and Harry got drunk every night now. He wasn't belligerent or loud, extremely sad or happy. He just thought about the end of each of his school years and thought about how unlucky he was to be alive. He didn't want to live anymore. He would never take his own life, oh no, he believed it was a coward's way. Even if he weren't a Gryffindor, he still would not take that route. Maybe he should go find Voldemort and tell him about the prophesy and have it done with right then and there. Harry always forgot about this conclusion the next day though. He now figured out how to do the wand thing after countless hours of trying while he was drunk, he did the Lighting Charm again. He didn't forget that, and proceeded to transfigure the night before bottle into flowers. He now had eight vases of flowers in his room. It now looked much cheerier than it should have been. He would not have an Order member or Aunt Petunia catch him with those bottles.

It looked like today the sun might peak through and Harry was already feeling the sensitivity to the light from last nights binge. Harry was reaching for the door handle as to go get breakfast when he heard _loud_ talking going on between his favorite uncle and cousin.

"Dudley, I know you've stolen thirty pounds from my wallet!" Vernon bellowed.

"Dad, it wasn't me, it was the freak! He's framing me! Honest!" Dudley whimpered in the fake voice his parents could never deny.

"Your right, I never thought about that! He almost hoodwinked me into punishing my boy! I'm sorry Dud." Vernon said in a gruff voice, giving him a slap on his back.

Harry knew he would be getting it, and he heard Vernon trudge up the stairs. He focused on making his face back to normal, erasing all signs of a hangover from his visage.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME!" Vernon yelled walking through Harry's door.

"Why Uncle, whatever do you mean?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Why you-you-you, bastard! Stealing thirty pounds from me in my own house-" Vernon was cut off at this point by Harry replying:

"What would I do with it? I haven't left this house since I got here. Besides, I would never steal thirty pounds from my _dear_ uncle," Harry said. It was partially true, he only stole twenty pounds from Vernon, and Dudley stole the other half. At this point Vernon took notice of all the flowers in his room.

"Where did all these flowers come from?" he asked with a twitch in his eye.

"My well-wishers. I'm sure you remember them. You know those people who waved off last month. Yeah, most are from that bloke with the funny looking eye," Harry improvised to great effect, watching the color drain rapidly from his uncle's face.

"Oh, and they are, er, _pleased_?" he questioned, pulling at his collar.

"Ecstatic," Harry replied.

"Well, urm, good, keep it that way," finished Vernon has he beat a hasty retreat.

Harry had successful snuck out again and got his bottle of whiskey. It didn't take much for Harry to lose his sobriety. After about two and a half shots, you could stick a fork in him and call him done. Harry was swaying back and forth on his bed, particularly sad. It was his birthday tonight, and he realized, he would get no letter from Sirius in congratulations.

He was currently humming a tune to himself, what, he did not know when some scraping across the floor perked his attentions. He squinted into the dark corner, trying to determine what interrupted his stupor.

"What is it Hedwig?" he slurred. He didn't realize Hedwig wasn't there. She had been missing for a week now, and while sober, he was worried. Just when he sat back, a man, a short balding man with yellow teeth and long fingernails and a silver hand in a battered black robe with the Dark Mark falling off the sleeve, sneered a man Harry had hate so pure for, he saw red.

"Well, _Harry_, glad to see your doing _oh so well_." The man sneered towards him.

"Pettigrew, you lying sneaky little bastard I'll kill you where you stand!" Harry said as he wobbled to his feet, only to stumble and hit his head on the corner of his vanity, sinking into the sweet darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note: **I hoped you enjoyed that. The chapters will be longer than this; I am hoping for at least 2,000 words a chapter. This was more for an introduction. It might take a while for the chapters to come out, pending on how many people like this. It will take long to ensure longer chapters and a well-written piece of work. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Harry Potter and the Chariots of Light**

**Chapter 2**

"Potter wake up. Wake-y, wake-y Potter. C'mon, get up," SMACK! The sound resounded around the room, finally rousing Harry out of his slumber. Above him loomed a face he hoped was a dream. A face he loathed only to one… thing. There was Peter Pettigrew standing above him. 

Harry scrambled away, which was quite difficult with a throbbing pain in his head and in his drunken state. He finally escaped the reach of Pettigrew, and finding his wand, now aiming directly at his family's traitor. However, Harry was wandless in a matter of seconds, as Pettigrew did a simple flick with his wand, sending Harry's away.

"What are you doing here?" Harry slurred out. He didn't care if Pettigrew was going to kill him. Well, he did, he just didn't care if he died.

"Don't fret Potter, I'm not here to kill you," he said in an even voice, and then switched gears, "I remember when James used to get drunk every night. All sixth year in fact, when Lily got a new boyfriend. He was crushed; we all were in fact. Each of us had a crush on her, maybe not to James' extent, but it was there all the same," he gave a sigh of remembering the old times.

"How dare you speak about my parents and Sirius and Professor Lupin like they're still your friends? You sold the out you bastard!" Harry yelled. He didn't speak up until then, because even though it was Pettigrew saying this, it was valuable information nonetheless.

"I've all of them longer than you have, so I think I have more right than you to speak of them in what ever way I want," he said now with ice in his voice.

Harry didn't care about his pettiness. He just wanted to know why he was there. "Why are you here?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not because I love you or care about you or anything like that," he sneered, "but so I can finally repay my debt to you."

"What?" Harry questioned.

"The Wizard's Debt I owe to you for sparing my life," he stated, "ever since you were born you have caused me nothing but grief. Since you were born I've had to join Voldemort, give up my best friends to Him, cause another to rot in Azkaban for twelve years, and another one to live a lonely twelve years. All because of you. If it wasn't for you I would have never been approached by Voldemort, and now, I have been removed from his service because he can smell the stench of my debt to you. He could feel my reluctance to do anything concerning you, because of this debt. Now, I can repay the favor.

"After searching for nine months, I have finally found you to repay my debt, and I shall begin now." He finally finished.

Harry thought of the gall this man had to name him the cause of all this grief. Coming from anyone else, Harry might have believed all the suffering was his fault, but now realized it was Pettigrew's. Because of his cowardice, he has caused all of this pain. Even his own, Harry realized, and now pitied Pettigrew along with his loathing.

"So, repay it," Harry said.

"I will, in due time. For now, though, I must assist you in the defeat of my master," he began, "Firstly, the next time you face him, which will be soon, I'm almost sure of it, you must summon your Patronus. It must be different though. Instead of thinking about happy memories, think of ones that are of loving, in essence. Voldemort hates love; he can't stand it. It won't destroy him, but will drive him off, maybe even hurt him if you're quick enough. Perhaps if you could combine happy and loving thoughts it might even be more potent.

"Secondly, the only way to kill Voldemort is with love," he elaborated more at seeing the repulsed face made by Harry, "not like that you fool. You must make a spell, a jinx, a charm, a curse, whatever that is nothing but love. In this, only can Voldemort perish. You must not let this information leak to anyone though. Making your own spell is highly dangerous, and highly illegal. Do not let Weasley or Granger in on this. You alone must do it. No help whatsoever, do you understand?" he finished with his question.

"Yes, but how do I make a spell?" Harry questioned. He noticed Pettigrew was starting to get nervous compared to his once calm exterior. _It must be because of the sun rising_, Harry thought.

"Go into the Restricted Section in the library. You might even try the Room of Requirement, you do know what that is, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, but how will I get into the Restricted Section?"

"Good, I thought you might have only inherited James' looks. Demand it from Dumbledore himself. Tell him if you are to defeat Voldemort that you're going to need all avenues of access. He will bend to your demand. My information tells me he is hurting badly from you blowing up at him."

Pettigrew was even twitchier than before. The sun was now fully up and Harry could see a couple of shadows creeping along the front lawn of the Dursley's. He was folding his hands over and over it was making Harry sick to his stomach watching it.

"And now for my last advice. Pay close attention to the spells you learn this year. They will be crucial to defeating Voldemort. When he was in school, he forgot about most of these spells, focusing more on more complex dark spells. If you can get enough power behind them, he won't be able to deflect them with his hand and might buy you sometime for thinking up a strategy. Also, remember how there is no shield or block for the Killing Curse? Well, think hard and carefully about the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort. There is an answer to that in that battle. And practice hard, very, extremely, I cannot stress this enough in Transfiguration. Do this as soon as possible and focus only a tad more on Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said in the most serious voice Harry ever heard, "and now to repay my debt…" he broke off and aimed out the window and screamed, "_Avada Kedavra_." Harry watched as the green beam passed harmlessly out the window, converging on a snowy white figure approaching Harry's window. Harry watched helplessly as they collided in midair, and instead of Hedwig falling to the ground, she exploded in green fire, leaving behind the Dark Mark.

Harry turned on Pettigrew only to find him smiling in a maniacally way. The door opened to show Moody and Tonks looking dumbstruck as Pettigrew held up a pin, showing what Harry saw as a Stag, Wolf, Dog, and Rat under a full moon. He gave one wave with his silver hand in a mocking way and disappeared with a 'pop.'

Tonks and Moody whirled on Harry, yelling at him to explain what was going on. Harry's head hurt from the yelling and his coming hangover. Tonks recognized the symptoms and immediately silence Moody and Stupefied Harry.

Harry awoke to voices coming above him. His head no longer hurt and he couldn't make out what the conversations were going on above him, so he finally decided to 'wake up.' As he did, he noticed all the voices quite almost immediately. He noticed that it seemed to be the highest-ranking members of the Order. Dumbledore was there, looking calm as always; along with Kingsley Shackelbolt, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Mrs. Weasley (Harry didn't think she was too high in the Order, but she _insisted_ on coming), and Remus Lupin. Harry was afraid of Lupin at the moment. He didn't know how he would react to the fact that he let the one person who caused them both so much pain to get away.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore began, "would you like to tell why you have been drinking?"

"No, but you'll make me anyways, right?" Harry remarked.

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said.

"It makes it hurt not as much," Harry said.

"Just like James," Harry heard from Lupin. He looked like he had been sucking on the bottle as well. No one needed to be told to stop what from hurting because they understood, or as well as they thought, they did.

"How did you get it, Potter?" Moody questioned. "We would have seen you leave the house," he finished.

Instead of telling them, because Harry didn't know how to explain it, he showed them. He screwed his face in concentration, thinking of his 'Barney' face. He opened his eyes to see almost everyone's mouths open. Lupin had his eyes bugging out and Dumbledore had his eyebrows raised. Harry shook his head, shaking away the fake visage.

"How?" Lupin sputtered out.

"I don't know, ask Tonks, she does the same thing," Harry replied.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," she said.

Everyone seemed to get how Harry did his new face. "How did you figure out how to do that Harry," Dumbledore questioned. He always kept secrets from Harry, but he couldn't keep them from Dumbledore? Not this time. This was Harry's secret.

"I find that to be my own business, Headmaster," Harry said coolly.

"Harry, you may call me Albus, for now, we are not in school," Dumbledore said, seemingly to take the rejection in stride.

"I'd prefer not to, _Headmaster_," Harry now said with ice in his voice. The end of the last term still stung Harry. The Headmaster however seemed to take no notice of this, unlike everyone else in the room.

"Okay, Harry, but would you mind telling me where you put your bottles?" he questioned again in his even voice. He realized Harry still stung from their last encounter, and that it would be awhile if they ever got back to where they once were.

Harry looked around and noticed they were in the living room and not his room. He also noticed that the sun was close to setting. He got up, trudged to his room, and showed them in.

"Here they are," Harry said. He didn't say it in ashamed voice, because he wasn't ashamed of himself.

"Well, where are they?" Tonks asked.

"They're the flowers," Harry said.

"Harry, how did you transfigure them?" Dumbledore questioned.

"That, Headmaster, I find, does not concern you or anyone here for that matter," Harry said.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley admonished, "that is no way to talk to Professor Dumbledore. You have been short with him since you've woken up, now I don't appreciate the way you have been treating him. Now I demand you apologize this instant!"

"He has every right to treat me this way, Molly, and you have no authority to scold him the way you just have. If you continue your current pursuit of interrupting over trivial matters, I will have to ask you to leave," Dumbledore answered before Harry. This was the first time Harry felt happy Dumbledore was around him in a while. He felt that the only person with the responsibility to scold him was Lupin by any means.

"Well, that solves that problem," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "Now onto more urgent business," Dumbledore said to Harry in a 'Your childish games won't work this time' voice. "What was Peter Pettigrew doing here, Harry?"

"I would prefer if it was just us and Professor Lupin, headmaster," Harry said.

"Alright, if you prefer," Dumbledore said, and ushered for everyone to leave.

When they were all alone, Harry explained his night to the two men setting in front of him. He of course left out the crucial points that he was told not to talk about, but told everything else. Harry almost cried when he remembered Hedwig's death, but was told that it wasn't Hedwig, but a replica sent by Voldemort, to kill Harry, so when Pettigrew killed the fake Hedwig, he negated the Wizard's Debt.

Contrary to what Harry believed, Lupin was not mad at Harry for not stopping Pettigrew, but worried that he could have died. He forbade Harry from drinking again, which Harry agreed to. He did not like being helpless like that in that situation.

Dumbledore again told him that one day he would be glad he spared his life, which Harry was now only somewhat glad.

"Sir," Harry began, "you promised to not hold any information from me anymore. I want to know what's going on with Voldemort and what you all doing to stop him." Harry demanded, but not in a harsh voice.

Lupin looked on with curiosity as to why Dumbledore owed Harry this, but did not question him. "Well, Voldemort's only known activity right now is sending you that fake Hedwig. We believe you hurt his mind badly when he tried to posses you, but other than that, we have no idea. We believe he is licking his wounds and planning a breakout of Azkaban.

"As to what we are doing, I myself have been delegating between various countries for their assistance. So far, all I have gotten has been a little funding hear and there, but no forces as of yet.

"Remus has been trying to persuade the Werewolves and Vampires to join use, or at least stay neutral, but has only had few Werewolves pledge their allegiance with us, while getting most to stay neutral. When he tried to approach the Vampire covens, he was attacked, for we did not know about an ongoing war between Vampires and the Werewolves," here Harry noticed two bite marks on the side of his neck.

"Are you a Vampire now too?" Harry asked. That is all Lupin needed, to be a Vampire also.

Lupin gave a sad smile and said, "No Harry, being a Werewolf has its advantages. I am immune to all diseases, am extremely strong, I also have heightened senses, and am extremely hard to kill. I would though trade it all in to be human again." He said wistfully.

"Yes," Dumbledore came back into the conversation, "that's true. However, we think a few Vampires might join Voldemort, but most will stay neutral trying to wipeout the Werewolves.

"Having Werewolves on our side does have its benefits," Dumbledore continued, "They have agreed to set up talks between their allies the Hobgoblins and the Trolls."

They talked for a few precious more minutes before they left, leaving Harry to sleep.

That night, Harry dreamed of Pettigrew going back to his Master, and punished for destroying Voldemort's device. Harry had a smile on throughout the night with the burning in his scar.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed that. I would appreciate any ideas for spells that would help Harry in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Chariots of Light**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.

**Chapter 3**

Harry took Pettigrew's words seriously. He studied religiously his Transfiguration books he acquired throughout the years. Because of this, he would remain hunched over when ever he got up. It wouldn't last long, but it always caused a creak in his neck, and it made him seem shorter than he was. He was still grimy, but it wasn't because of his drinking or his self-pitying. He hardly ate anymore, only when he remembered.

Harry's work had progressed unimaginable. He now understood every aspect of Transfiguration taught to him. He understood the theory, how it worked, why it worked, and even the magic used to attain maximum results. He could now transfigure anything by just thinking and pointing his wand. He tried it once, transfiguring his "flower vases" into a nice set of china.

When he wasn't focused on Transfiguration, he was trying to do another thing Pettigrew said. He tried to produce a Patronus with memories of love instead of happiness. He just couldn't think of any. The only thing he could produce was a faint ruby red mist. 'It's a start,' Harry thought. The only thing he thought he did have going for him was that having not been loved for the majority of his life, and then experiencing it, he understood how powerful it was, compared to almost everyone else who took it for granted.

Harry also reflected about the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore. He determined that gold was the key. When Voldemort threw the Killing Curse at Harry or Dumbledore, it harmlessly deflected away. He figured that the only way Voldemort or any Death Eater for that matter to bypass his defense was to use a Reductor Curse to blow it up. Harry could Transfigure things to their gold counterpart, he just couldn't figure out how to animate them. They always remained inanimate no matter what he did. Harry figured gold was impervious to magic, but Dumbledore animated those gold statues at the Ministry. Harry would ponder that thought later.

Harry was now stroking Padfoot, a puppy he received from Hagrid for his birthday. It was the only gift he received. He didn't know why, but that was all he got. Padfoot was a Black Labrador puppy who was kind of on the chunky side, but Harry figured that it was just baby fat. The puppy also had a spot on the back of his head that always stuck up. Harry thought it must have been meant to be since they had the same hair. Hagrid thought it might make losing Sirius less hard on him. Harry didn't know if it was, but he thought he was going crazy because he would catch himself talking to the dog as if it was Sirius in Animagus form.

Harry glanced out the window and noticed a white speckle coming his way. Harry knew at once that it was Hedwig and not an imposture. As soon as she landed, Harry began to fuss over her and chided her in being so long. She just puffed up in an indignant sort of way like a rebellious teenager, and thrust her leg out. All that was attached was a small, ornate box. Harry turned it around a few times examining the exterior. Harry picked up his wand in case something came out he would not take to liking when he opened it. He sat it down on the floor and quickly flicked it open. Nothing happened at first. Then someone jumped out. A big someone. At first, they were about an inch big, but kept growing until someone who stood six foot and then some, with vibrant red hair and freckles and a nose that was longer than looked natural.

For some reason, his friend Ron Weasley stood right in front of him. He didn't look happy though. In fact, he looked a little scared. He turned around and helped two more identical red heads come out. The Twins were also in a somber mood.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked at once.

The three red heads looked at each other, deciding who would answer, when inevitably Ron turned to Harry to give the news.

"Hermione's been captured. Her parents were slaughtered and they took her. They're using her as bait for you," Ron said, he seemed a little mad at Harry for some reason.

"What?" Harry asked again as if someone just kicked him in the stomach.

"He's right," one of the twins said.

"We're the ones who told him," the other said.

"You see, we're like trial members to the Order, and they let that little bit slip," continued the other twin.

"Said only you knew where it was, said You Know Who knew you knew where it was because it was the little house where Diggory was killed." They finally finished.

Harry was now gasping for air. Why did they have to do this now, he couldn't take the pressure anymore. He fell to his knees, staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. Padfoot came down and nudged his hand. Harry absently stroked him, and started talking nonsense to him.

The Weasley's just stared at Harry as if he finally lost it. Ron gently shook his shoulder snapping Harry out of his blubbering. Harry didn't acknowledge any of them when he started scrabbling around his room. He threw things out his trunk until he found the book he was looking for. He flipped to the pages he was looking for. He read in an advance Defense book he got from Lupin and Sirius how to make a make shift Portkey for those to damaged in battle to apparate or run away. It said that the wizard needed to focus on the exact location while saying _Portus_. Harry did as the book said; grabbing two socks a broken toy from one of Dudley's early tantrums, and a broken radio. He couldn't make one for the entire group because that required more studying and practice. This was unreliable as it was now.

The Weasley's just watched with intrigue as Harry did this. Harry finally finished and turned to them.

"Grab one of these," he said pointing to the Portkeys, "and count down from three. I hope that it will take us where Hermione is. I hope you guys brought your fireworks," Harry finished to the twins. Harry then turned to Hedwig, "Watch out for Padfoot girl, bring him something to eat every now and again." With that, Harry touched the mustard yellow sock with a hole in the big toe and counted down from three to one.

Harry landed in front of a gate in Little Hangleton. Passed the gate was a path that was no longer in use, so it started losing its tameness turning rugged. Up on the hill, sat a small, innocent looking house. Harry knew otherwise as this was probably the temporary headquarters for the Death Eaters. Behind him, Harry heard three 'pops' and knew the Weasley's were behind him.

"What took you so long?" Harry said as he caught a glimpse of the graveyard behind the house.

"Weren't sure if they'd work," one twin answered.

"But figured since you did it, we might as well and join you in the great beyond," the other joked.

"So why did you two come anyway," Harry asked.

Ron answered. "They wouldn't let me come alone and said that since they didn't get to join last time and that they were going to this time."

Harry just nodded his head.

"So why didn't we tell Dumbledore?" one twin questioned.

"Because he didn't need to see fit to tell me what was going on and he figured I would either go after her or wallow in despair," Harry stated.

"Well, isn't that what you just did?" Ron questioned.

"I didn't say he was wrong, did I?" Harry smirked back at him.

"What are we going to do now?" a twin asked.

"Plan," Harry said immediately.

"Plan what?" Ron asked.

"The storming of the Death Eater's headquarters," Harry stated flatly. Harry knew on the out side he looked fearless, but he was shaking like mad on the inside.

They then proceeded to make their plans. Harry told them what they needed to do and how to do it. Harry asked if either of the twins seen someone die and George said he seen his great uncle Willis 'snuff it.' Harry then sent him to the Forbidden Forest to get two Thestrals. He did as he was told, even though he looked like he would rather storm the Death Eater's headquarters alone. Harry then told the other twin to set the traps they needed.

Now it was just Ron and him.

"Ron, when we go in there, watch my back and transfigure something to gold if you can." He said.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"The Unforgivables or almost any spell for that matter is ineffective against gold," Harry told him.

Ron looked intense for a few moments and asked, "How do I transfigure something into gold?" he asked. Harry showed him and then went off to help Fred set the traps while Ron practiced the spell.

When he got back, he saw Ron with a bunch of gold nuggets around him.

"I'm going to cash these in at Gringotts," he said happily.

"I hate to burst your bubble Ron, but the goblins can tell when people do that, I checked already," Harry, replied. He was going to do the same thing and get everyone on the Qudditch team Firebolts.

Ron looked crestfallen, but cheered a little when he said, "At least I can do it now," he replied. Harry gave him a smile and transfigured a rock into a shield. He got the idea from Voldemort himself. Harry's was a little less powerful than Voldemort's, his having been conjured while Harry's was transfigured. Harry's shield was ivory with a gold crown on the front. Harry knew the spell was personalized for each person, but he didn't know why his showed a crown. He didn't ponder it long, but tried to transfigure his shield to gold. It failed, or so it appeared. Now there was gold trim along the outside edge, but if you looked across the shield while it was parallel, you could see the thinnest coat of gold across the front, giving the ivory what appeared to be a metallic feature.

Harry finally saw George coming with the two thestrals. He sat them down and came over to where the others were.

"Good job, they'll help a lot," Harry replied.

""How?" George asked, "We should have gotten two more." He said.

"No, we just need the two," Harry said matter of factly.

"And how's that?" Fred asked.

"Like this," Harry said and transfigured an other rock into a carriage. The carriage was also ivory and had flames across the top. The flames however were made of gold and the same gold crown was on the doors.

"It will only be like this for a few more hours," Harry said. "Now here's what were going to do…"

The plan was set. Harry and Ron would be sneaking into the house while Fred and George distracted the Death Eaters. Harry didn't bring his Invisibility Cloak because he knew the Death Eaters had wards set that would alert them to anyone coming by stealth. All four got up to the house and Harry signaled Fred and George to start. They snuck on the other side of the house and started their barrage. They modified their fireworks to be dragons and lions and would run into the house and explode, rattling the house to the core. Twenty Death Eaters streamed out, looking for the offending parties. Harry and Ron saw their chance and got in the house unobserved.

They searched first in the basement, finding nothing. They then searched the main level, finding nothing, until finally they were to make their way to the top level. Harry knew which room it was. He remembered the vision he had before fourth year. It was the same room the muggle was killed in. they crept to the room, finding it swamped in darkness. Harry flicked his wand and the fireplace roared to life, showing a beaten Hermione and another ten Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Coiled around Hermione was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Harry heard what the snake said as soon as the light came to life.

_"May I eat her now, master?"_ it questioned. Voldemort just smiled. Harry looked at Ron and knew he was frozen with fear, and that he would be of no help.

"Glad you have finally arrived Harry," Voldemort said, "I did not know if my message would reach you with that old codger in charge after all."

Harry said nothing, but noticed how the Death Eaters looked like Christmas had come early. Harry got into a dueling position, readying himself for the coming onslaught with his shield protecting him.

"Very well, Harry, if that is the way you want it, so be it," he said and the Death Eaters unloaded their curses at the duo. The shield blocked all the spells that came close to hitting Harry. He felt nothing when this happened, but felt a little recoil whenever he thought an Unforgivable hit his shield. The barrage finally stopped, and Harry lowered his shield. He had five scorch marks where the Unforgivables had hit, and he noticed the gold sheen had been shattered. His shield was useless now.

He casted his shield aside, and raised his wand to curse something. He sent a Dancing Jinx at a chair, and the Death Eaters laughed as he missed with such a weak curse. They however didn't notice the chair dancing towards them; finally, it kicked one in the back of the leg causing that Death Eater to fall to one leg. It then crashed into the mix of the Death Eaters causing confusion.

Ron finally broke out of his frozen stance and began throwing Stunners at the Death Eaters. Harry followed suit and soon, half of the Death Eaters were unconscious. Harry charged forward, barreling down the remaining few left. Ron continued to throw jinxes and hexes while Harry charged to Hermione. Seeing her broke his heart. He remembered the first time he saved her from the troll and how she helped him and how they each saved eachother. Harry realized how much he loved her and Ron, who was throwing curses, distracting the Death Eaters from Harry.

Voldemort appeared in front of Harry, saying, "Harry, how rude of you to do this to my faithful followers. I shall have to teach you a lesson." The next thing he knew he was under the Cruciatus Curse. It let up after five seconds of what seemed to be an eternity of pain.

Harry was panting on they floor and heard a yelp from Ron. Harry's love for his best friend's retuned and Harry did the only thing that seemed to make sense.

_"Expecto Patronum"_ and a ruby red beast jumped from his wand. It looked alarmingly like Moony. It snarled and leapt for Voldemort, passing through him, but causing him to shriek with what was unmistakable pain. Moony did it a few more times, leaving red marks on Voldemort. The Death Eaters didn't know what to do. They scrambled to help their master, but they couldn't stop the beast from attacking.

Harry scrambled over and undid the bindings on Hermione. He scrambled over to Ron and roused him. They were about to leave when Harry noticed his werewolf summons was a faint red color instead of the vibrant ruby it was before. Harry said the incantation one more time, listening to the wails of Voldemort as they walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Outside, Harry noticed one twin was on the ground while the other was holding off a wave of Death Eaters. Harry hit all five with Stunners before they even turned around to see what happened to their comrades. Fred, he noticed, levitated George and they all made their way to the carriage. Harry noticed the inner circle coming from the house, irate at what happened to their master and began charging. Harry ungraciously threw Hermione in the carriage and whispered their destination before they took off.

In the air, the conscious members of the team gave a sigh of relief, as they watched the multi colored beams zoom by their carriage. They were soon over farming country away from the carnage they caused.  


End file.
